World of Arcadia Wiki
World of Arcadia Information: The World of Arcadia is a geopolitical simulation that offers a wide range of playstyles. You can run your own country, declare wars, build cities. Anything you can do in real life, you can do in the World of Arcadia. But there's a twist. Instead of Vanilla Minecraft, the World of Arcadia runs a modpack that allows for a unique experience during your playtime! Server Dynamic Map: http://45.35.62.2:8123/ Server Discord: discord.gg/MY44Vxy History: To accurately discuss the lengthy history of Arcadia, we must first discuss the predecessors to Arcadia that eventually lead to Arcadia's Creation. Vanaheim At the start, there was a man known only by the name "Reed". Reed had created a server long ago by the name of "Vanaheim". Vanaheim due to it's connection to the RoNation "EUSA" quickly picked up steam and gained many members. Similarly to Arcadia, the server was a geopolitical sandbox and had many countries see formation and collapse. One of these countries was Nordheim, owned by a tyrannical Dictator, and friend of Reed, "Rozee." Ask most Arcadians who Rozee is and most of them don't know him. But it was due entirely to him why Vanaheim is lost to history, and Arcadia thrives to this day. Rozee, due to being close friends with Reed had become the Admin of the server. The problem with this was that Rozee was dedicated to pushing his own country forward instead of being a fair Administrator for Vanaheim. Which lead to its eventual demise. The hero of our story is a man by the name of Revetti. He too was a victim to Rozee's tyranny, as he had owned his own country, and was fed up with the way things were. Boldly, he along with many other Vanaheim members left Vanaheim and created their own server. Azeroth. Azeroth Azeroth was created as a safe haven from the tyranny of Rozee, and the complacency of Reed. it was a land where all could thrive without the shackles of an overbearing admin and a careless owner. But just when things started to settle down, trouble arose. Mar, a server administrator in Azeroth had been known to be impulsive and to have near daily arguments with the Emperor of Sonata, and the Daijin of Defense of Sonata, SoulTrial. He had been known to ban many without trial and without appeal. Revetti had replicated Reed's carelessness for the actions of Mar and allowed Mar to run a near totalitarian reign over the entire server. After Mar's country was collapsed by the collective efforts of the Emperor of Sonata, and Tzarina Monika. Mar locked Revetti out of access to the server's administrative panel and then resigned. Resulting in Revetti banning Mar for a record 121 years. After banning mar, Azeroth died down, resulting in many people returning to Roblox. Except for StarConquest. StarConquest's Unnamed Server StarConquest's server was shortlived but showed a great amount of promise. It was the first server of the series to be planned to have mods. The Problem was, StarConquest was unable to find a modpack that suited the needs of everyone but was still viable for lower-end computers. Due to many mod packs being suggested and thrown out, and the number of mods dwindling. Star shut down the server due to him being disillusioned with the results. Thus leading to the final server in the series. Arcadia. Arcadia Arcadia got its humble start from the ruins of Star Conquest's server. After star shut down his server, Imperius Sense decided to take matters into his own hands and create the World of Arcadia. On June nineteenth, Sense purchased the server and began preperations. After nearly a month of planning and work and some setbacks, the map was created on July Eighteenth, and the first countries were founded the following day. The history of Arcadia is short as of writing this, but the future is very bright. See Countries Below Nations (Current) By Creation Date: Auxarian Imperium: 6/19/18 Empire of Sonata: 6/19/18 Empire Francais (France): 6/19/18 Atlantica (Spawn-Country): 6/19/18 Kingdom of Levianta: 7/26/18 Fire Nation: 7/27/18 Union of Calistan: 7/27/18 Latest activity Category:Browse